United States Marine Corps/Modern Warfare
In Game Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare The modern United States Marine Corps 1st Force Reconnaisance Company is portrayed in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. It appears that all non-Russian helicopters in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare are operated by the United States, particularly the USMC. A good example is in "Crew Expendable" as the UH-60 Blackhawk and CH-46 Sea Knight that drops off and rescues the SAS commandos, respectively, are crewed by pilots with American and not British accents. These two types of helicopters are not used by the British military, nonetheless the game designers likely chose the particular aircraft to simplify the production of the game, as opposed to having to animate a Royal Navy or Royal Air Force helicopter from scratch that would see limited use in the game. During the 1996 mission to assassinate Imran Zakhaev as told in "One Shot One Kill", when Lt. Price and Captain MacMillan are evacuated, the men that emerge from the just-arrived CH-46 Sea Knight to provide covering fire appear to be Marines in black battle dress uniforms (BDUs) and balaclavas. During the Invasion of The Kuwait Middle Eastern nation in 2011, Marine Forces of the USMC 1st Force Reconnaissance Company are portrayed, dressed in their trademark Desert MARPAT camouflaged Marine Corps Combat Utility Uniforms (MCCUUs). The player takes the role of Paul Jackson, a Sergeant in 1st Force Recon and part of a Marine Task-Force assigned to capture Khaled Al-Asad, who took over the nation in a violent coup. During the USMC's aerial calvary assault, their troops are using UH-60 Blackhawks, AV-8B Harriers, Ch-46 Seaknights, and AH-1W Cobras. In the third day of the Invasion, Al-Asad detonated a Nuclear Device in his Capital City. This caused massive Marine casualties of 30,000 men, including Sgt. Paul Jackson. Later, the United States Marine Corps MARSOC Raider Regiment and the Special Air Service were involved in a joint operation to retake a Launch Control facility from Russian Ultranationalists and prevented ICBMs from striking the United States' Eastern Seaboard. Their escape was compromised, and in the ensuing chaos it is unknown if any of the SAS soldiers or Raiders involved in the raid survived except for Sgt. 'Soap' MacTavish and Captain Price. These Marines were outfitted as commandos with black battle dress uniforms (BDUs) and balaclavas Backlot_loadscreen_CoD4.jpg|Backlot Bog Map Image CoD4.jpg|Bog Broadcast loading screen CoD4.jpg|Broadcast Bare Load Screen Crash CoD4.jpg|Crash Cod4 map crossfire.jpg|Crossfire Cod4 map district.jpg|District Cod4 loadscreen mp showdown.jpg|Showdown Cod4 map strike.jpg|Strike Bare Load Screen Winter Crash CoD4.jpg|Winter Crash Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 The Marines are not a playable faction, though they are mentioned at the end of "The Only Easy Day... Was Yesterday" and are seen as the player flies away. They secure the SAM sites and "mop up" what the task force left behind and secure the hostages (though their character models are only reused ones of the Rangers). It is later revealed that General Shepherd, U.S. commander of armed forces in the Middle East, commanded the Marines during the attack against Al-Asad. Also during the level "Of Their Own Accord" numerous Marine CH-46 Sea Knights are seen throughout the level supporting the battle and extracting wounded. Through the radio chatter it can also be heard that The Marine dispatched some of their fighters as the AV-8B Harrier and F-35 Joint Strike Fighter jets are property of the marine corps. Also through the radio chatter it can be implied that marines served as intel gathering, fire support, and CAS EVAC. A CH-46 Sea Knight is at the extraction zone at the end of "Cliffhanger", and the men securing the landing zone use the Call of Duty 4 skins of the MARSOC RAIDERS. AV-8B Harriers and AH-1W Super Cobras (which are proprietary to the Marine Corps) can be seen and called in as a killstreak reward in multiplayer. There are U.S. Marine members in TF141, most likely from MARSOC, Force Reconnaissance platoons, Reconnaissance Battalions, and Scout Sniper platoons. Even though it isnt mentioned but price states"Hold your fire. It's one of the American Sniper Teams." This could hint towards the fact that Sniper Team Two, consisting of members CW4.Smith and Sgt.Scully, is most likely a Marine Scout Recon Sniper Team. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized Marines are a playable faction in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized both in campaign mode and multiplayer. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 The United States Marine Corps appears as a friendly faction in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. The 2nd Marine Division makes a cameo in Black Tuesday where they are seen near Queens. They are seen helping Team Metal in rescuing the Vice President of the United States in the mission "Goalpost" giving the Army Rangers and Team Metal support with M1A1 Abrams Tanks and CV-22 Osprey's. They are not seen in the campaign in any other missions. Call of Duty: Ghosts The United States Marine Corps are seen in Homecoming where they support the Army in taking back Fort Santa Monica. They are easily identified by the guys wearing Delta Gunner Helmets and Delta Operator Helmets.Not mentioned but in All or Nothing the soldiers who assist in battle could be part of a Marine Carrier Strike Group due to the fact The Army doesnt keep their soldiers on carriers.They make a much larger appearance in Severed Ties where they are M1A2 Abrams Tanks part of The 2nd Tank Battalion and fighters of The 2nd Battalion 4th Marines are only mentioned.They were tasked with crippling the Federation Ground Array Base and taking out its air turrents which they succeeded in doing but with great casualties to the unit. List of all known Units,Teams, and Battalions 'Commanding Elements-' *Lieutenant Vasquez *Overlord *Command *General Shepherd *Stalker Actual 'Special Forces-(USSOCOM-MSOR-MARSOC)-' 'Unknown MARSOC Battalion-' ' MARSOC RAIDER REGIMENT- ' ' Assault Teams-' *Strike Team Two *Strike Team Three *Five-Delta Six *Two-Yankee Six *Charlie Team 'Scout Recon Sniper Teams-' ' Sniper Team Two-' *Chief Warrant Officer 4 Smith (Kilo Four Foxtrot) *Sergeant Scully 'Direct Action Forces-' ' Marines Expeditionary Forces-' ' '1st Force Reconnaisance Company-''' ' 2nd Squad Team (Bravo-Six)-' *Lieutenant Vasquez (Red Dog) *Sergeant Paul Jackson *Private Massey *Randomly generated Marines '2nd Platoon-' *Unnamed members '1st Battalion, 1st Marines-' *Unnamed members '4th Marines-' *Unnamed members 'Deep Reconnaisance Teams-' 'Stalker Units-' *Stalker 2-2 Bravo *Stalker 3-2 *Stalker 2 *Stalker 2-1 Bravo *Stalker Actual *Stalker 3-1 Bravo *Stalker 3-1 Alpha *Stalker 3-3 *Stalker 2-2 *Stalker 2-1 *Stalker 2 Actual *Recon 1 '''Supporting Members *Private/Corporal Baker *Sgt. Baker *Keating (K.I.A.) *Private Massey *Captain Pelayo (K.I.A.) *Private Roycewicz (Alive or K.I.A.; player determined) *Sergeant Scully *Chief Warrant Officer Smith *Lieutenant Volker (K.I.A.) *Private West (K.I.A.) *Capt. Weston *Warpig (Tank) *Lopez *Gaines *Two-Six Team *The Abrams Tank Operators from MW3 *The entire Badger Company in Ghosts 'Air Squadrons-' UH-60 Blackhawks-''' *Striker Six-Four *Striker Six-Two 'AH-1W Cobras-' *Deadly-(Captain Pelayo and Keating) *Cobra Two *Cobra Pilot 2 *Cobra Pilot 'CH-46 Seaknights-' *Gryphon 2-7 *Outlaw 2-5 *Bachelor Two-Seven 'UH-1 Iroquois-' *RT-Texas *Centurion 3 *Centurion 4(Shot down) *Centurion 5(Shot down) *Hotel Six(Shot down) *Lima 9 *Wolf 10 *Tail Number 182 *Tail Number 72 *Two-Five Actual 'CV-22 Ospreys-' *Raptor 2-4 *Raptor 4 *Raptor 2-6 'F4 Phantoms-' *Delta Squadron(3 Unnamed Phantoms) *VF-143 *Six *Red Rider *One-Seven 'AV-8B Harriers-' *Wild Weasel Units *Falcon One(4 Harriers) *Viper 6-2(4 Harriers) 'F-35 Joint Strike Fighters- ' *Cujo 2-1(Flight of 2 F-35's) *Cujo 2-2(Flight of 2 F-35's even though not mentioned it can be assumed) 'Tank Battalions- ' 'M113 APCs-' *Bottom Feeder(Destroyed) 'Alpha Company-' *Warpig(Marine Tank Crew 4) 'M1A1 Abram Tanks-' *Warpig 3-1 Delta *Warpig 2-1 *Warpig 3-2 *Warpig 2-1 Alpha *Warpig 2-2 Alpha '''2nd Tank Battalion- 'Badger Company-' *Cpl.Borland(KIA) *Badger One *Badger Two(Destroyed but Player alive) *Badger Three *Boa(Destroyed) *Banshee(Destroyed) *Buzzard(Destroyed) *Bobcat *Barracuda(Destroyed) *Bronco(Destroyed) *Bravo-One(Destroyed) *Buckwild(Destroyed) *Big Sparks(Destroyed) *Bohiya *Boston *Bullfrog(Destroyed) *Blue Misty(Destroyed) *Barret(Destroyed) *Bulldog(Destroyed) Arms and Equipment Weapons *M16A4 *M4A1 *MP5 *M249 SAW *M21 *M9 *M1911 *W1200 *M203 *AK-47 *AT4 *FGM-148 Javelin *Desert Eagle *M240C *M2 Browning Machine Gun *Mk-19 Grenade Launcher *Buzz Chainsaw *Fragment Grenades *MK 47 Mod 0 Grenade Launcher(Ghosts) *Night Vision Goggles *Combat Portable Barbed Wire *Minigun *Rope *M60 Machine Gun(Vietnam) *Door Breacher *Stakeout(Vietnam) *M72 LAW(Vietnam) *Commando(Vietnam) *Air Support Laser Designator *M14(Vietnam) *Remington R5(Ghosts) *SA-805(Ghosts) Vehicles *M1A1 Abrams Tank's *AH-1W Cobra's *UH-60 Blackhawk's *CH-46 Sea Knight's *AV-8B Harrier's *Humvee's *CV-22 Osprey's *Tarawa/Wasp Class Amphibious Assault Ship's *F-35 Joint Strike Fighter's *UH-1 Huey's(Vietnam) *F4-Phantom's(Vietnam) *M113 APC's(Vietnam) *M1-A2 Abram's(Ghosts) Gallery Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Marines fighting BravoAlphaSix.jpg|Marines fighting the enemy. marines1 4.png|Marines fire at an enemy while inside a building. marines2 4.png|Marines about to breach a door. USMC Breaching a door War Pig.jpg|Marines in Call of Duty 4 USMC Marine.jpg|A U.S. Marine with an M4A1 Carbine M249 Soldier CoD4.jpg|A Marine with an M249 SAW. Chad.jpg|A U.S marine US Marine M4A1 War Pig CoD4.jpg|A US Marine in "War Pig". CoD4_Marines_Black_Camo.jpg|Marines in black suits M16A4 Soldier 2 CoD4.jpg|A Marine fires his M16A4 in "War Pig" M16A4 Soldier CoD4.jpg|Marines in "War Pig". Marines deploying from Seaknight CoD4.jpg|Marines deploying from a Sea Knight. UH-60_deploying_Marines_All_In_COD4.png|Several Marines deploying from an UH-60. Marines chainsaw.jpg|Marines using chainsaws to get in the ICBM launch facility. Marine prone.jpg|A Marine in prone position. Marine MP5.jpg|A Marine armed with an MP5. Cod4 Marine 1.png|A marine in 'No Fighting in the War Room'. Cod4 Marine 2.png|Another marine. Cod4 Marine 3.png|Another marine. USMC early icon.png|Early multiplayer icon. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized File:Zach Parker.jpg|A Marine in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Faction USMC.png|Cut USMC multiplayer icon, found in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 game files. Call of Duty Modern Warfare 3 Mw3-USCM.jpg|A US Marine using minigun on an M1A2 Abrams tank. USMC character models MW3.jpg|''U.S.M.C.'' Models. Trivia *In the earliest stages of the development of Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, the Marines used the same HUD icon in multiplayer as the Americans in Call of Duty 2. *As seen in the C4 demo, USMC originally had a different faction icon. *The USMC multiplayer faction icon can be found in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 files. This proves that USMC were originally going to be a playable faction, as the icon is different from the icon used in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. *The Marine Tank Operators from will always start with certain names inside the tank but regardless when at the scene of the break through they will emerge from the tank with different names. *The Deadly's AH-1 Cobra from the mission Shock and Awe repeatedly shoots Hellfire Missiles near the players position despite being danger close. Also it doesn't stop until the player gets back on the CH-46. *During the mission Severed Ties, the player can see all the tanks callsigns when aimed at them. But theres one in particular that one does not see. In the multiplayer map Octane if one is free spectator mode, theres 3 tanks in the map. If one goes to the barrels of each tank, they can see them say SOON with the callsigns of Blue Misty, Buckwild and one that says Big Daddy. So possibly thats saying that those 3 tanks plus the Humvees were part of a convoy that was ambushed. Category:Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Factions